Antigua dinastía
by Scarlett Ackerman
Summary: [AU] Para unir pueblos en guerra Tomoe Yukishiro debe casarse con el temido rey del dominio enemigo, Battousai Himura. Pero, unos días antes de la matrimonio, Tomoe es asesinada y Kaoru, la general del ejérctio y su fiel amiga, debe tomar su lugar. ¿Qué tan lejos llegará todo esto? ¿Quedará todo como una simple alianza o habrá algo más? [Regalito para Rogue85]
1. Prólogo

Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de estos personajes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>B<strong>__ajó la cabeza con impotencia, aceptando su destino. Debía casarse con el ser más bestial de la Tierra para poder salvar a su reino de las guerras._

_Seguramente creerán que ese acuerdo no era muy necesario y que su sufrimiento era una exageración. ¡Pero se equivocan! Su dolor no era para nada exagerado ni actuado. Es más, para que puedan comprender sus sentimientos, les relataré un poco lo que sucede._

_Hacía varias décadas el gran reino de Kioto se había dividido en dos partes. La peculiaridad de esta separación, era que uno de los pueblos que se había ido del dominio, estaba compuesto interinamente por hombres y el otro por mujeres._

_¿En qué cabeza cabe separar un prospero reino en un pueblo de hombres y el otro de mujeres? Eso no era normal, todos lo sabían, pero eran demasiado orgullosos como para reconocerlo._

_Ambos territorios estaban delimitados por un río de aguas claras y una anchura considerable. Cualquiera que cruzara ese río estaba en grandes problemas y seguramente se desataría una guerra._

_Y, como era obvio, con el tiempo los habitantes de ambos pueblos comenzaron a envejecer y fallecer. Además lidiaban con muchas enfermedades, lo que aumentaba el número de muertes._

_Ahora ella debía casarse con el temido rey del otro pueblo, Himura Battousai. Según lo que sus generales y sus damas de compañía le habían dicho, era un hombre feroz y violento en el campo de batalla. _

—_Señorita Yukishiro —dio una suave voz a sus espaldas. Se volteó a ver quién la llamaba y se encontró con Kaoru Kamiya, la general de todo su ejército de mujeres. La que se encargaba de entrenar a las soldadas, planeaba las tácticas de batalla y. además, era su mano derecha._

—_Kaoru, —murmuró ella caminando hacia la mujer que portaba armadura._

_Tomoe observó a la majestuosa mujer que se encontraba delante de ella. Era fuerte, apasionada en todo lo que hacía, muy dulce y de carácter fuerte. Eso era lo que admiraba de ella, ya que era libre de ser como ella quisiera, sin importarle qué dijeran los demás._

— _¿Ya se ha arreglado la fecha? —preguntó Yukishiro tratando de mantener el tono frío de su voz._

—_Así es, las damas de compañía se han encargado de eso, por orden mía —dijo Kamiya—. Ya que no deseo ser vista por el rey Battousai, no deseo ser reconocida —agregó dando unos pasos hacia delante._

_Se volteó y caminó con lentitud hacia el parqué que daba al jardín. Su mirada se clavó en el lago cristalino, observando su reflejo._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Tomoe? —preguntó Kaoru acercándose a ella._

_La doncella se sobresaltó y se giró con rapidez, impresionada. Kamiya se sorprendió. Era la única que la llamaba por su nombre y eso nunca ocurría. ¿Acaso la había asustado?_

_La mujer se derrumbó sobre la de ojos azules, conmocionada y afligida. No se sentía bien, necesitaba desahogarse de vez en cuando. Ya que, aunque no lo pareciera, ¡ella también era un ser humano!_

—_Ya, ya… —dijo Kamiya palmeando con suavidad su espalda—. Tranquila… si quieres yo puedo tomar tu lugar —susurró con un suave temblor en su voz. No era algo que quisiera pero, si Tomoe se lo pedía, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo._

_Yukishiro levantó la vista y la observó con ojos vidriosos. —No, no puedo permitirlo —dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz._

—_Lo haré y así tú podrás escapar y ser feliz junto con algún otro hombre —dijo Kamiya decidida._

_La muchacha de ojos negros se irguió, carraspeó y volvió a entrar en la casa. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Debía comportarse como lo que era; una doncella celestial, monarca de un pueblo._

—_Por más que me encantara la idea… es mi deber como monarca de este pueblo y no me arriesgaré a exponerte. Además pueden descubrirte y si lo hacen te matarán y perseguirán a nuestro dominio —dijo la soberana con solemnidad._

_Kaoru observó con orgullo la honorable mujer que se encontraba delante de ella. Sentía pena por ella, estaba condenada a un destino que no deseaba. Seguramente sería la que más sufriría con toda la alianza._

_La general giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la salida con rapidez. Le dio un último vistazo a la princesa antes de retirarse, abandonándola en la oscuridad de la habitación._

* * *

><p><em><strong>O<strong>__bservó su reflejo y giró sobre sí misma. No estaba acostumbrada a verse con ropajes tan elegantes. Era extraño._

—_Kaoru —dijo Tomoe con sorpresa bien disimulada, era la primera vez que la veía con kimonos de aquel tipo—. Estás preciosa —Sonrió._

_Kaoru alzó una ceja y giró la muñeca en un gesto que, a Tomoe, le pareció algo extraño. Finalmente comenzó a tararear una canción mientras que arreglaba su cabello en una coleta alta._

—_¿Por qué no te lo dejas suelto? —preguntó la de ojos negros._

_La muchacha de ojos azules la miró con duda. Tomoe se acercó a ella con lentitud y tomó con sus delicadas manos tomó el lazo que sujetaba los lagos cabellos azabaches de la chica._

—_Así está mejor —dijo peinando los mechones rebeldes de la Kamiya._

—_Hoy será la anunciación al pueblo de que su casamiento es oficial, —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué yo también debo estar tan arreglada? —preguntó._

_La mayor no respondió, solo se limitó a contemplar a la joven a su lado. Sus delicadas facciones, su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, sus llamativos ojos azules con una perfecta forma almendrada, sus labios carnosos, su piel nívea, sus largos cabellos azabaches, todo en ella era perfecto. Era una mujer digna de ser admirada._

—_Es hora —musitó Yukishiro caminando hacia el parqué._

_Kaoru asintió y se acercó a ella, la acompañó hasta la salida y se quedó recostada en la pared. Observando con mucha atención cada movimiento de la reina del poblado._

—_Señoras y señoritas, hoy, quiero anunciarles algo muy importante —dijo la superior, hablando con aquel tono sublime que la caracterizaba—. Yo seré la que me case con el rey Battousai, para la libertad y el crecimiento de nuestro pueblo —continuó—. Sé que ha habido muchas guerras entre nuestros pueblos pero creo que todo esto no tiene sentido. Que la batalla eterna entre los hombres y mujeres debe acabar y pronto —Todas comenzaron a aplaudir y a ovacionar a la doncella._

_Kaoru bajó la guardia por un segundo, perdiéndose entre la serena y melodiosa voz de la mujer. Todo en ella le daba armonía, le daba paz. Era una gran reina._

_Lo que pasó luego sucedió en cámara lenta. Una flecha salió de entre los árboles y se incrustó en el pecho de Tomoe, esta cayó al suelo mientras que todas observaba incrédulas lo que sucedía._

—_¡No! —exclamó y rápidamente corrió hacia ella, siendo seguida por las demás damas de compañía._

_Se hincó a su lado y tomó e brazos su cuerpo. Observó a Tomoe con sorpresa, eso… eso había sido su culpa. Si tan solo… si tan solo no hubiera bajado la guardia._

—_T-Tomoe —murmuró Kamiya._

—_K-Kaoru —balbuceó la susodicha—. Por favor, libera a este pueblo, lleva a cabo el plan que me dijiste. No dejes que el otro reino nos destruye, completa la alianza —dijo ella._

_Kaoru titubeó antes de exclamar—. ¡Pero no estoy preparada para todo esto! —Cerró sus ojos—. Lo que dije, lo hice solo para alivianarte un poco el peso. Aunque no estoy segura de poder hacerlo, yo…_

—_Tú… e-eres la mejor mujer que he visto —dijo Yukishiro con mucha dificultad—. Encuentra al que hizo esto y luego… luego… tú sabrás qué hacer con él —finalizó cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer su cuerpo con hacia atrás con pesadez._

—_No…—La abrazó con fuerza—. No… _

—_Kaoru… —murmuró Megumi, una de las pocas doctoras que había—. Kaoru… no se puede hacer nada. Es una flecha envenenada —dijo con pesar._

_Kaoru bajó la cabeza, resignada, y ocultó sus pálidos parpados detrás de su flequillo azabache. Eso no podía estar pasando. No, simplemente era imposible._

—_Tomoe… —susurró apretando el cuerpo de la fallecido contra el suyo—. No…_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola a todos.<p>

He decidido hacer este pequeño prólogo para ver cómo vamos.

Pero eso no significa que todo lo que pase después va a pasar mucho tiempo después, simplemente quería dar un toque dramático y la letra cursiva ayuda mucho.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado el corto prólogo y que dejen sus reviews.

Besotes.

_**Nina.**_


	2. Mi confuso destino

Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi confuso destino<strong>

* * *

><p>Se removió inquieta en su futón. Oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de manera insistente. Se puso de pie y, mientas que se tallaba los ojos, caminó hacia la puerta.<p>

—¿Sí? —preguntó asomando la cabeza.

De repente una horda de mujeres se precipitó sobre ella, entrando en la habitación. La rodearon y pusieron manos a la obra

Le arrancaron la nemaki_[1]_ que vestía y, sin darle tiempo a cubrirse siquiera, le colocaron una kimono liso de color azul celeste perlado.

—A ver, querida quédate quieta, —pidieron las damas a coro mientras que seguían con su trabajo.

La hicieron girar y le colocaron otro kimono un poco más grueso que el otro. Arqueó la espalda al sentir como algo rodeaba su cintura y se ajustaba con fuerza alrededor de ésta.

Ahogó un grito al sentir un fuerte tirón de cabello. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de que el jaloneo terminara pero fue inútil.

—Ya casi terminamos —dijo Misao, una de las ex–damas de compañía de Tomoe.

Fue empujada fuera de la pieza por todas las mujeres, la arrastraron por los pasillos y se detuvieron frente a un gran espejo que había en la sala, el cual había sido puesto a pedido de la Yukishiro hacía bastante tiempo.

—¡Ya basta! —Exclamó soltándose del agarre del alocado grupo de subordinadas—. ¡¿Han enloquecido, acaso?! —preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra, frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo hacemos lo que la princesa Yukishiro había dicho —se atrevió a decir Itsuko, una de las damas más confiables que el castillo tenía—. Ella dijo, antes de morir, que tú tomaras su lugar. Que siguieras tu plan y creo que era este —dijo la de ojos negros.

Kaoru no contestó, solo se volteó a ver como la habían vestido. —¿Este es un kimono de ella? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Así es, pero nunca llegó a utilizarlo —dijo Megumi.

—Ah, —fue lo único que escapó de los labios de Kaoru, mientras observaba el kimono embelezada.

El kimono principal era de color azul zafiro claro y tenía cierto corte que permitía que el kimono inferior se asomara entre los pliegues azul rey del kimono superior. El kimono principal tenía flores azul zafiro con fondo anaranjado, pequeños pétalos blancos y algunas líneas del mismo color, estampados por todo la prenda.

Su cintura era ajustada por un obi color arena con varios tipos de flores estampados en él. Era tan largo que sus lazos casi tocaban el suelo, al igual que las mangas del kimono.

Su larguísimo cabello azabache había sido recogido en un elegante rodete, dejando algunos mechones cortos cayeran a los lados de su rostro.

—Estás muy bella —dijeron todas al unísono.

—Gracias —musitó algo incómoda.

Su mirada azulada se paseó por el grupo con cierta nostalgia. Cerró sus ojos y se recargó en la pared mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Luego de unos minutos caminó hacia la habitación en la que el cuerpo de Tomoe esperaba a ser enterrado.

—Necesito estar sola unos minutos —dijo, al ver que iban a seguirla, mientras deslizaba la puerta, y luego entraba en la habitación. Cerró los portones a sus espaldas y se recargó en ellos, mientras que observaba fijamente el cadáver de su mejor amiga.

—Tomoe… —murmuró Kaoru mientras caminaba hacia ella, para luego hincarse a su lado—. ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? —Cerró sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Allí estaba ella. Con un kimono de seda color blanco inmaculado, su largo cabello ébano acomodado ordenadamente a los costados de su rostro, sus finos labios pintados de un color rojo sangre y su piel tan pálida…

Se atrevió a entreabrir el kimono de la fallecida, justo en la zona en la que la flecha se había incrustado. Allí, entremedio de sus senos, había un gran moretón negruzco.

—Una flecha envenenada… —susurró Kamiya—. Esto no fue obra de los hombres de Battousai, ¿sino para qué demonios querría la maldita alianza? —Meditó en voz alta—. Tuvo que haber sido alguien que seguiría en el trono si ella ya no estaba —dedujo.

Se puso de pie y apretó los puños con impotencia. Sin más se retiró de la habitación con la cabeza baja y a mirada perdida.

—Es hora de prepararse… —anunció enderezando la espalda y alzando la barbilla—. El rey Battousai llegará dentro de dos días…

—Bien, yo iré preparando la comida para la ceremonia —dijo Itsuko.

—Megumi y yo haremos los arreglos necesarios —dijo Misao.

—Y nosotras nos encargaremos de su vestimenta, señorita Kaoru —dijeron las restantes.

Kaoru las observó con un poco de timidez, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos. Ocultó sus orbes azules bajo su flequillo oscuro y apretó los labios.

—Iré a caminar —dijo y sin más se marchó.

Caminó por el pueblo, sintiendo las miradas de todas clavarse en su nuca. No era normal para ella. Además no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacer eso. Después de todo… debía atar su vida a un hombre que ni si quiera conocía. Agregándole a eso que deberían consumar el matrimonio y no estaba segura de querer tener a un hombre sobre ella gimiendo el nombre de su amiga fallecida.

Continuó con su marcha, mientras que su mirada vagaba por los frondosos bosques. Sin darse cuenta rápidamente llegó a las orillas del río, el límite de su aldea.

—¡Oye, tú! —exclamó alguien.

Ella frunció el ceño y estiró el cuello para ver quién era el que había gritado. Guiándose por la voz debía ser un varón, un niño, para ser exactos.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Kamiya tratando de no sonar grosera—. Muéstrate —demandó.

Detrás de un arbusto se asomó un niño de cabellos castaños y mirada miel. Ella arqueó una ceja al ver que cargaba una espada de bambú. ¿A quién creía que golpearía con eso?

—¿Acaso te importa fea? —Preguntó con altanería—. En todo caso, soy yo el que preguntará quién demonios eres tú —agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kaoru se cruzó de brazos y abrió la boca para contestarle con una maldición, pero se detuvo. Carraspeó y con lentitud dijo—: K-Tome Yukishiro —Se mordió la lengua al notar que casi decía su nombre real.

El niño alzó una ceja y se mantuvo en silencio. —Así que tú eres la que se casará con Kenshin, pobre de él —dijo antes de marcharse corriendo de allí.

—Qué extraño… —musitó Kaoru sorprendida.

* * *

><p>—Venga, tranquilízate, Megumi —dijo Kaoru indignada.<p>

—Mañana será tu boda y no podemos detenernos. Además ya está casi todo listo —dijo Itsuko pasando a su lado.

—¿Sabes? No creo que pueda hacerlo —dijo ella bajando resoplando.

Megumi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Acaso quieres otra guerra? —preguntó.

—No, pero…

—Entonces, no tienes por qué dudar —intervino Misao—. Además, solo sería más trabajo para ti, después de todo, tú eres la general del ejército y deberías preparar a todo el escuadrón —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y chasqueaba la lengua, como si se tratara de algo menor.

—Bien, bien, no es necesario que me des un discurso —dijo Kaoru—. Lo haré, aunque alguna de ustedes podría ocupar mi lugar —propuso.

—La señorita Tomoe dijo que tú eres la que debe tomar su lugar, no nosotras —dijo Megumi, negando con la cabeza frenéticamente—. Vamos, todo saldrá bien —le animó mientras le ponía la mano sobre los hombros.

—Bien, te creo… —suspiró Kamiya, con algo de desconfianza. No estaba segura de que todo saldría bien pero, valdría la pena lo intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Suspiró a la vez que extendía sus brazos a los lados, mientras que las damas de compañía limpiaban su cuerpo desnudo. Luego cubrieron su rostro y sus manos con los tradicionales polvos color blanco, que representaban la pureza. Pintaron sus labios de un profundo color carmesí, el cual hacía contraste con su blanco rostro, y delinearon sus ojos con pintura negra, resaltando su forma almendrada. Más tarde la vistieron con un Shimoroku<em> [2]<em> y sobre éste le colocaron un Uchikake _[3] _tambiénde color blanco. Después arreglaron con broches de oro su cabello, lo recogieron en el clásico peinado llamado Tsuno-Kakushi _[4] _y finalmente le colocaron el Wataboshi _[5]_ sobre la cabeza.

—Estás preciosa —dijo Megumi sonriendo.

Kaoru bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, había llegado el día. En unos minutos el temido rey Battousai haría acto de presencia y así, ambos, unirían sus reinos.

—Bien, como no tienes madre ni suegra entrarás primero conmigo —dijo Misao señalándose a sí misma—. Luego saldrá con Megumi ¿sí?

—Sí —asintió Kaoru.

Megumi, Itsuko y Misao sonrieron enternecidas. Kaoru se casaba, tal vez no era como le hubiese gustado, pero igual se casaría.

Misao tomó su mano y le regaló una genuina sonrisa, justo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el amplio salón.—Mantén la calma, no puede ser tan malo —murmuró justo antes de deslizar la puerta del salón para entrar en dicha pieza.

Kaoru no dijo nada, sola mantuvo la frente en alto y la espalda erguida. Se mantuvieron allí hasta que vieron al rey entrar, escoltado por un hombre de su misma edad.

Luego de unos minutos ellas entraron, Misao le dio un apretón en la mano para darle ánimo y la dejó junto a su futuro esposo.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia a la sacerdotisa —lamentablemente no había ningún sacerdote en ninguno de los dos pueblos— y se sentaron, mientras que decían en voz alta una antigua oración.

Luego de unos minutos ambos novios intercambiaron los clásicos Juzu _[6] _y luego las alianzas de oro. Siempre siguiendo el protocolo. La sacerdotisa sirvió el Sake sagrado en tres diferentes cuencos laqueados con diferentes tamaños. Kaoru fue la primera en beber el contenido del primer Sakazuki _[7]_ acercándoselo a la boca dos veces antes de beber. Y luego repitió el procedimiento con los otros dos vasos, siguiendo un orden específico, desde el más pequeño al más grande.

Luego el Himura imitó a Kaoru, realizando lo mismo que la Kamiya había hecho algunos segundos antes.

Después, Kaoru y Battousai, se voltearon quedando enfrentados, manteniéndose arrodillados. Sus miradas se fijaron la una en la otra, sin desviarse en ningún momento.

—Yo, Kenshin Himura, juro protegerte y honrarte, jamás voy a defraudarte y a haré todo lo que sea necesario para que puedas ser feliz —dijo Himura—. También juro que, de ahora en más, nuestros pueblos se unificarán y formarán el antiguo reino prospero que una vez fue Kioto —concluyó.

Kaoru tomo las manos de su, ahora, esposo y, manteniendo la mirada fija en la dorada de él pronunció las siguientes palabras—: Yo, Tomoe Yukishiro, juro respetarte y serte fiel, cuidarte en la enfermedad y protegerte de todo lo que me sea posible. Juro hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para tu felicidad y satisfacción —En su interior pudo suspirar aliviada al no equivocarse y decir su verdadero nombre—. También prometo hacer todo lo posible para que esta alianza dure para siempre —concluyó.

La sacerdotisa tomó la mano derecha de Kaoru y la mano izquierda de Kenshin. Luego, tomo una daga, e hizo un corte en forma diagonal en la palma de ambos. Finalmente, los recién casados, entrelazaron las manos en las que yacía el corte hecho segundos atrás.

Luego de que la mujer dijera algunas palabras, concluyendo con la ceremonia religiosa, se pusieron de pie e hicieron una nueva reverencia, despidiéndose de la sacerdotisa.

—Felicidades amigo —dijo el muchacho con el que Kenshin había entrado.

—Gracias, Sano —dijo él de manera algo… ¿escueta?

—Si me permite, señor, debo ir a cambiarme —dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

—Sí, puedes ir Tomoe —dijo él sin darle mucha importancia.

Kaoru se marchó con rapidez, siendo acompañada por Misao y Megumi. Salieron de la sala, se trasladaron entre los pasillos y, una vez en la habitación, ambas damas chillaron con alegría.

—Tienes suerte, Kaoru, ese tipo es guapísimo —dijo Megumi relamiéndose los labios.

—Venga, Megumi, no seas así. Tal vez el cabeza de zanahoria sea un dios, pero debes mantener la compostura. Es el nuevo esposo de Kaoru —dijo Misao mirando a la doctora reprobatoriamente—. Kaoru estás preciosa, eres toda una reina —comentó mientras sonreía.

—Gracias pero…—murmuró quitándose el Uchikake blanco—, aún si creo que es perfecto para Tomoe —dijo Kaoru bajando la cabeza.

—¡No seas estúpida! —exclamó Megumi indignada—. No es tú culpa que Tomoe haya sufrido un ataque. No es que la hayas matado tú, en todo caso, no pudiste salvarla —dijo ella.

—Megumi, no ayudas mucho, ¿sabes? —masculló Kaoru colocándose otro Uchikake de un intenso color rojo con gruyas y flores estampadas en él.

—Vale, comprendo —dijo Takani observando como la Makimachi ayudaba a la Kamiya a quitarse el Wataboshi.

—¿No lo has visto antes? —preguntó Misao con curiosidad.

—No, pero sí he visto a ese cabella de gallo. Al que él llamo Sano —dijo Kaoru.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Megumi observando con atención a la mujer. Estaba tan bella, con sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso y sus largos cabellos negros como la noche, contrastaban con su piel cubierta por el polvo blanco. Aquel kimono tan delicado la hacía ver como una autentica doncella celestial. Ella sí parecía una diosa, una muy hermosa.

—Es hora de que vuelva, —dijo Kamiya—, el show debe continuar…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>[1]Nemaki: <em>Una yukata más fina que se usa para dormir.

_[2] Shimoroku: _Se usa el término shiromuku para referirse al uchikake totalmente blanco. Significa de forma literal "blanco puro". Originariamente fue utilizado por las mujeres de la nobleza para las ocasiones formales, pero ahora representa un componente esencial en el traje nupcial japonés.

_[3] Uchikake: E_s una parte del traje nupcial. Es un kimono de mangas largas ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillantes y con motivos generalmente de grullas, pinos, agua que fluye y flores. Está confeccionado con la mejor seda y la parte inferior está rellenada para darle más volumen. Se usa encima del shiromuku como una capa y sin obi.

_[4] Tsuno-Kakushi: _Como bien dice, es un peinado con tocado, que tradicionalmente utiliza la novia en la boda.

__[5] Wataboshi:__ Gorro circular que la novia japonesa utiliza, éste sirve para ocultarle los "cuernos" (celos) a la suegra y futura madre._  
><em>

_[6] Juzu: _rosario antiguo.

_[7]Sakazuki: _Los vasos japoneses que se utilizan especialmente para este festejo.

* * *

><p>Hola, hola.<p>

He decidido dejarles el primer capítulo rápidamente para demostrarles que no soy tan mala :3

Y, antes de que se me olvide, les menciono que este fic completo está dedicado a Rogue85, gracias linda por comentar en todas mis historias.

¿Qué te ha parecido?

Espero que les haya gustado a todas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y, por favor, ¡Dejen reviews!

Ciao, ciao.

_**Nina**_


	3. El comienzo de nuestra historia juntos

Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>El comienzo de nuestra historia juntos<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaoru observó en silencio a sus damas de compañía. El casamiento había finalizado y ahora se estaban trasladando al otro castillo, ya que, era muchísimo más grande. Y allí se realizaría el festejo nocturno, así que debía prepararse.<p>

—Ya está todo —informó Itsuko—. Sus kimonos y todo ya están en el castillo —agregó—. Ahora solo debemos ocuparnos de _ese _tema —dijo ella con cierto temblor en su voz.

—Sí —dijo Kaoru arreglando su kimono—. ¡Megumi! —le llamó al verla pasar—. Llevad a Tomoe al bosque, cavad una tumba y enterradla allí —ordenó—. Deseo que la lápida lleve mi verdadero nombre —concluyó.

Agradecía mucho que la boda se haya llevado a cabo en la mañana y que su esposo le permitiera terminar con _algunos asuntos_ en el castillo antes de irse con él.

— ¿Con tu nombre? —preguntó Takani.

—Así es, entiérrenla junto a la tumba de mi madre —pidió acomodando los pliegues del kimono índigo que llegaba.

—Está bien —Asintió la de ojos negros.

Se tensó al oír el trotar de un caballo acercándose al palacio. —Está aquí —anunció Misao entrando apresuradamente en la pieza.

Kaoru se giró y caminó por el parqué con cuidado, como si temiera tropezar con algo. —Señora… —le saludó Yumi al pasar.

Kamiya alzó una ceja al notar un tono extraño en la voz de la mujer. Vaya, al parecer no se había levantado de buen humor.

—Mi señora —le llamó alguien.

Ella desvió la mirada en la dirección de la cual provenía la voz, encontrándose con Kamatari, una de las oficiales de su ejército.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nuestro ejército ya se ha trasladado pero los hombres se han negado a aceptarnos, no nos creen capaces de combatir —dijo con seriedad.

Kaoru suspiró y negó con la cabeza suavemente. —Hagan lo que ellos dicen —dijo y justo en ese momento Kenshin ingresó en el lugar.

—Señor —dijo ella haciendo a punto de hacer una reverencia, pero él se adelantó y la tomó por los antebrazos, evitando que realizara dicha acción.

—No es necesario, Tomoe, —dijo él—. Y por favor, llámame por mi nombre, Kenshin —pidió él soltándola.

Kaoru asintió e, inmediatamente, irguió la espalda. — ¿Ya nos iremos? —preguntó Kamiya.

—Así es —Asintió el pelirrojo mientras que tomaba su mano para guiarla fuera del castillo.

— ¡Luego la alcanzaremos, señora Tomoe! —corearon todas al mismo tiempo, observando a su nueva reina desaparecer por la puerta junto a su esposo.

Se detuvo al ver que él subía a un caballo. ¿Quería que vaya con él? Observó su kimono y torció el gesto. No le sería fácil subir.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para subir, Tomoe? —le preguntó Kenshin a la azabache de coleta alta.

—Sí, un poco —dijo ella tímidamente aceptando la mano que él le tendía. Subió al caballo y, con un algo de dificultad, se sentó de lado.

—Sujétate fuerte —dijo él.

Ella asintió, rodeó la cintura del hombre con sus brazos y se apegó a su espalda. Se sonrojó suavemente mientras que observaba el precioso cielo azul y disfrutaba ver como las nubes se alejaban a medida que ellos avanzaban.

—Kenshin… —le llamó ella.

Él no dijo palabra pero ladeó la cabeza, haciéndole saber que estaba escuchándola con atención. Kaoru se abrazó más al hombre y luego de unos largos minutos en silencio, habló.

—Nada, no es algo importante —dijo ella cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó él.

—Sí, segura —murmuró. Luego, ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, sintiendo las hebras rojizas cosquillear contra la piel expuesta de su fino cuello.

Oyó el sonido de la fluida corriente del agua cristalina debajo de ellos, volvió a suspirar mientras disfrutaba la suave brisa chocar contra su rostro.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, Kenshin detuvo el caballo y se giró a observar a _Tomoe, _triunfante. — ¡Hemos llegado! —anunció bajando del caballo con cuidado. Luego tomó la mano de la mujer y la ayudó a descender para que no cayera.

—Gracias —dijo ella con su armoniosa voz, relajando al pelirrojo.

Caminaron en silencio, sin notar que ambos aún mantenían sus manos entrelazadas. —Señor Himura —dijo un anciano al verlo pasar, haciendo una reverencia—. Oh, has encontrado una linda muchachita, dime, ¿es de alguna de las aldeas que se incorporaron a nuestro reino? —preguntó riendo.

—No, señor Hazama, ella es…

— ¡Hey, Chikara, ven a saludar al señor Himura! —exclamó Hazama, asomando la cabeza dentro de su cabaña.

De pronto, apareció un joven de ojos negros y cabellos castaños que, al ver a Kenshin, hizo un gesto con la mano, a modo de saludo. Luego los ojos del joven recayeron en Kaoru, recorriendo con lujuria el cuerpo curvilíneo de la mujer.

—Dime, Battousai, ¿de dónde has sacado esta perra tan hermosa? —Preguntó con lascivia—. Digo, siempre andas con una distinta, tienes que decirme donde consigues mujerzuelas tan bonitas —rió.

—Ella es… —trató de decir Kenshin pero se calló ante las estruendosas carcajadas de Chikara.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. No permitiría que nadie la llamara así, no señor. —Mi nombre es Tomoe Yukishiro, nueva reina del pueblo de Kioto y, para su información, no soy ninguna perra y mucho menos una mujerzuela —exclamó colérica.

—Mi esposa… —completó él con voz suave.

Kamiya corrió lejos del lugar, pasando por alto los gritos de su marido. ¿Pero quién se creía ese idiota? Si tuviera aunque sea una maldita rama le habría dado su merecido a ese estúpido.

Se sorprendió al ver un gran grupo de mujeres riendo tranquilamente. Nunca se había enterado de que había mujeres en el dominio de los hombres, aunque, según lo que ese tal Chikara había dicho, parecía que nuevas aldeas se habían fusionado con el reino.

—¡Tomoe! —Aquel grito se hizo más cercano, alterándola.

Pudo sentir como sus muñecas eran aprisionadas por unas grandes y callosas manos. Ella volteó a ver al protagonista de aquella acción, encontrándose con los feroces ojos dorados de Battousai.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella clavó sus ojos brillantes de furia y apretó con fuerza los labios, tratando de contener cualquier palabrota que pudiera salir de ellos. Kenshin alzó una ceja ante su enfado y la soltó con lentitud, como si no supiera qué hacer.

—No puedo comprender como has dejado que me trate de esa manera —expresó toda su indignación en aquellas doce palabras.

Himura retrocedió y se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba su mirada. Luego de unos segundos pareció recordar algo, pues, se acercó a ella rápidamente y con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules. —Himura… —murmuró él para luego alejarse.

—¿Himura? —preguntó ella.

—No más Tomoe Yukishiro, eres Tomoe Himura ahora —dijo él caminando hacia el árbol donde había amarrado al caballo.

Kaoru suspiró mientras asentía. Sin decir nada más continuó con su lenta marcha junto al pelirrojo. No sabía qué hacer. Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que se había convertido en la señora Himura y ya notaba que… ¡ese hombre era imposible!

_Kaoru Himura._

Se detuvo de golpe cuando ese nombre se le vino a la mente. Ciertamente sonaba muchísimo mejor que _Tomoe Himura_. Tan solo pensar en su amiga casada con ese samurái le daba escalofríos y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—Vamos, Tomoe —le apuró él.

Ella levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver que él se había alejado una distancia considerable. Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas corrió tras Kenshin, avergonzada por el momento.

—Mi reina, he aquí, su nuevo castillo —dijo él deteniéndose de golpe, señalando la gran estructura que se alzaba delante de ellos.

—Vaya… —murmuró asombrada, pues, el castillo en el que había vivido toda su vida era nada comparado con ese.

Él se detuvo y volteó a verla. —Bienvenida, mi señora —dijo él haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía.

Ella le miró esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar el portón, que era custodiado por un grupo de samuráis en armadura, él sujetó su muñeca y la obligó a girarse. Ella observó sorprendida al hombre, mientras que sus mejillas, nuevamente, se teñían de rojo.

—Tomoe… —murmuró él antes de unir sus labios con los de ella. Había deseado hacer eso desde que la había visto entrar en aquel salón. Le habían dicho que la princesa era bonita pero nunca que era tan hermosa.

Se separaron cuando el aire pidió clemencia. Ella le dio la espalda mientras que juntaba sus manos y retorcía sus dedos, nerviosa.

—Permiso, señor —dijo pasando los amplios portones del palacio.

Kenshin sonrió altivo y siguió a su esposa. Debía admitirlo, _Tomoe, _era una gran caja de sorpresas.

* * *

><p>Cerró sus ojos resignada, mientras que era maquillada. Se puso de pie, dejando de lado todas las subordinadas, y caminó hacia el espejo. Se observo y suspiró.<p>

Parecía un autentica reina, vestida con aquel kimono de seda color rojo vino con jazmines blancos estampados en toda la prenda.

—Está hermosa, mi señora —dijo una de las sirvientas, sonriendo.

Ella la miró de reojo y sonrió con suavidad. —Gracias —murmuró tomando sus cabellos, dispuesta a recogerlos en una coleta alta.

—¡No, espere, señora! —exclamaron todas a coro.

Ella se detuvo de golpe y observó extrañada a las damas de compañía. —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó soltando sus largos cabellos azabaches.

—Mírese —dijo una, señalando el espejo—. Creo que podremos retocárselo un poco con un rápido corte —ofreció.

Ella iba a negarse pero, luego de meditar por unos segundos, asintió. Necesitaba cuidar un poco de su cabello, después de todo, no creía que las reinas tuvieran el cabello como paja.

Las mujeres pusieron manos a la obra, realizando su labor con una especie de dagas. Finalizaron con rapidez, permitiéndole ver el resultado.

Habían cortado su cabello de tal forma que habían quedado mechones que caían irregularmente a los lados de su rostro, hasta llegar a los hombros. Dejaron el resto del cabello largo, sin tocarlo siquiera. Solo acomodaron el flequillo y los mechones delanteros.

—Está preciosa, señora Tomoe —halagaron al unísono, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—Espere… —dijo otra de las damas—. Permítame hacer algo —pidió, al ver que ella asentía, tomó una cinta y recogió el cabello de la muchacha en una coleta baja suelta, permitiéndole a los mechones irregulares, que ellas mismas habían cortado, caer con libertad a los lados de su cara y sobre sus hombros.

—Ahora sí.

Kaoru se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo de golpe.—Por cierto, ¿dónde están Megumi y Misao, mis antiguas damas de compañía? —preguntó Kamiya confundida.

—Ellas ya no son más sus damas de compañía, señora, el rey Himura nos ha concedido a nosotras la labor de cuidarla —dijo la misma que había cortado su cabello.

—Pero… ¿no pueden venir al palacio y quedarse conmigo? —preguntó la, ahora, Himura.

—No lo sabemos señora Tomoe, debe preguntárselo a su esposo —dijeron a la vez.

—Bien, gracias a todas —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Caminó en silencio por los amplios pasillos, preparándose para lo que sería la fiesta. Su mirada azulina se perdió entre los rincones abandonados de corredor.

Salió al jardín interno, deteniéndose frente a las preciosas figuras que formaban las líneas hechas en la arena, justo debajo del parqué en el que ella estaba.

Continuó con su camino, recorriendo los parqué, para luego volver a meterse en otro pasillo. Respiró hondo, mientras que se detenía frente a la gran puerta del salón en el que su esposo la estaba esperando.

Pudo sentir los pasos apresurados de sus nuevas damas de compañía a sus espaldas, sonriendo ladinamente al notar cuan novatas eran las mujeres. Se notaba que nunca habían estado atendiendo a una reina, pues, varias veces tartamudeaban y las cosas se les caían de las manos.

—Bien… —susurró posando sus manos sobre las puertas de papel y madera—. Aquí voy… —Deslizó la puerta, siendo recibida por la luz de la habitación y los fuertes murmullos de todos los que se encontraban dentro de la pieza.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, no quería quedar en ridículo entre todas esas personas. Solo deseaba que las cosas pudieran salir bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Hola, hola!<p>

Bueno, seguramente me querrán matar. ¡Muajajaja! Tendrán que esperar el lemon en el próximo capítulo.

Dejando eso de lado, diré algo que no dije en el capítulo anterior; me ha costado muchísimo describir la boda, pues, la escribí como se hacen en Japón tradicionalmente. Me rompí la cabeza investigando los nombres, lo que hacen y más. ¿Qué les pareció eso?

Como podrán ver, estoy actualizando seguidamente y es para no dejarlas esperando demasiado.

Bien, en este episodio, quise mostrar una faceta un poco más tierna de Kaoru/Tomoe, ¿les ha gustado? ¿Y a ti Rogue?

En fin, me despido.

¡Besotes babosotes :3!


	4. Sellando el pacto

Nobuhiro Watsuki es el dueño de Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sellando el pacto<strong>

* * *

><p>Observó su alrededor tratando de disimular el terror que sentía. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía comportarse? Si pudiera volver al pasado, a ese mismo momento en el que propuso la tonta idea de hacerse pasar por Tomoe, para abofetearse a sí misma. ¡Esa fue la idea más estúpida que había tenido en toda su vida!<p>

Caminó entre la gente, simulando serenidad y frialdad, tal como Tomoe haría. Enderezó la espalda y alzó la barbilla, intentando mostrar aquel porte elegante y majestuoso típico de las doncellas celestiales.

—Tomoe… —Oyó la grave voz de su marido a sus espaldas.

—Kenshin —suspiró ella con cierto alivio, pues, por fin alguien que conocía.

Él se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. —Vamos, te presentaré a mi mejor amigo y mano derecha —expresó Himura.

Se abrieron paso entre la gente, atrayendo la atención de todos. Se detuvieron delante de un muchacho alto, con cabellos castaños. Era el mismo con el que había entrado en la boda; hace varias horas.

— ¡Sano! —exclamó él al verlo.

— ¡Kenshin, amigo! —voceó el castaño dándole un abrazo amistoso, palmeando la espalda del más bajito.

—Ella, es Tomoe Himura, la nueva reina —dijo él, una vez que él le soltó, señalando a su nueva esposa.

—Recuerda que yo ya estuve en la boda —bufó el castaño.

—Aún así quería presentártela —señaló Kenshin posando su mano en la espalda de su mujer, con la intensión de darle un poco de seguridad.

—Es un gusto, señor —musitó ella con timidez, a punto de hacer una reverencia.

—Ah, no, nada de reverencias —indicó él tomando los brazos de la joven reina, evitando que realizara la acción—. Solo confianza —comentó él soltándola con poca delicadeza.

—No es la primera vez que hacen eso —masculló alisando las arrugas de su kimono.

Sanosuke dio una sonora carcajada al oír el suave murmullo de la reina. —Cuéntanos algo sobre ti, mapache —expuso él cruzándose de brazos.

Kaoru alzó una ceja al oír lo que él le había dicho. ¿Mapache? ¿Quién se creía él para decirle semejante cosa? ¿Y por qué demonios Kenshin no la defendía?

—Ve más despacio, Sano —advirtió Kenshin con seriedad al ver que ese "_sobrenombre cariñoso_" molestó a su esposa.

Kaoru observó a su esposo agradecida. Había hablado demasiado pronto, era imposible que él permitiera semejante insulto a su reina y esposa. ¡Era su deber defenderla de quien osara faltarle el respeto, sea su amigo o no!

—Bien, _Tomoe _—dijo Sanosuke—. Mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara, segundo general del ejército monárquico, pues, su esposo es el primero —explicó señalando a Kenshin.

Kaoru clavó sus ojos azulados en los café de él, observándole de manera… ¿desafiante, tal vez? Por supuesto que ya lo conocía, lo había visto en todas las batallas que habían tenido sus reinos, solo esperaba que él no la reconociera.

—Pero, ahora que te veo bien, creo que ya te visto antes… —dijo Sagara, alertando a Kaoru—. Sí, en las batallas que hemos tenido estabas tú liderando el ejército —dijo él alzando una ceja—. No sabía que las doncellas celestiales hicieran eso —agregó.

—Pues no lo hacen, solo es que yo he decidido, desde muy pequeña, entrenar y aprender todo lo que pueda sobre el arte de las espadas —aclaró Kaoru—. Y, una vez que subí al trono, me volví el general principal del ejército —agregó ella.

—Ah, entonces, ¿quién era la que traía su ejército hoy por la tarde? —inquirió Sanosuke alzando una ceja.

—Es mi primer oficial —dijo Kaoru, utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no maldecir y no perder la compostura.

Sagara asintió y chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia a lo sucedido. —Y, dime, ¿hay alguna de tus damas que puedas recomendarme, si sabes de lo que hablo? —dijo con picardía codeando de manera confianzuda a la Kamiya.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches retrocedió, sin saber qué hacer. Kenshin observó reprobatoriamente a su amigo y suspiró. Él nunca cambiaría, solo esperaba que no espantara a su nueva esposa.

La de ojos azules negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no contestaría esa pregunta. Sanosuke resopló y, dando una pobre excusa, se marchó tras una bella joven que pasaba por allí.

—Kenshin, si no te molesta, iré a caminar un poco —anunció ella, dispuesta a alejarse.

Él señaló la puerta con la cabeza, indicándole que podía salir sin problemas. Ella sonrió con suavidad y se marchó del lugar, pasando por alto todas las miradas que se posaban en ella.

— ¡Señora Tomoe, señora Tomoe! —vociferó uno de los soldados que custodiaban el castillo, ni bien había salido del salón.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Yasuno? —preguntó Kamiya sorprendida, observando fijamente al hombre que se encontraba delante de ella, haciendo una reverencia.

—Hay un par de mujeres que dicen ser amigas suyas, ¿las dejamos entrar? —preguntó el samurái alzando ambas cejas.

—Tráelas —ordenó la joven de ojos azules, apoyando sus manos sobre la barandilla de madera que se encontraba en el parqué.

Él asintió, hizo otra reverencia y se marchó a buscar a los demás guardias. A los pocos minutos volvió, trayendo a Misao y Megumi escoltadas por otros samuráis.

—Quítenme las manos de encima, soy una dama delicada, así que si no quieren que les patee el trasero, ¡Suéltenme! —exclamó Misao con histeria.

—Ya, no tienes que ser tan rudo, puedo caminar —dijo Megumi removiéndose inquieta, tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de los soldados.

Kaoru rió con suavidad ante la cómica escena. Negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con las manos para que las soltara. —Ella —Señaló a Misao—. Era un de mis antiguas damas de compañía —informó—. Y ella —Señaló a Megumi—. Era la doctora del palacio — comunicó—. Así que pueden entrar sin problemas —dijo Kamiya.

—Lamentamos el alboroto señora —dijeron los samuráis a la vez, haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

Megumi, una vez que estuvieron solas, se dedicó a examinar a Kaoru, buscando lo que la hacía ver tan diferente. —Madre mía, Kaoru, ese es el mismo peinado que Tomoe usaba —dijo en un susurro, solo para que ellas escucharan.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo Kaoru acomodando los mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro—. Ha sido idea de mis nuevas damas de compañía hacerme este peinado —dijo ella.

—Sabemos que tienes que hacerte pasar por Tomoe, pero tampoco es para que le copies el peinado —mofó Misao.

—Ya capté el punto —estalló Kamiya—. No les gusta cómo me ha quedado el peinado, ya entendí —Alzó los brazos, en señal de rendición.

Megumi negó la cabeza mientras que sonreía con burla. Finalmente tomó la mano de la nueva reina y la de su amiga, para luego arrastrarlas dentro del salón.

La de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules suspiró mientras que observaba reprobatoriamente a la médica. Seguramente estaba allí solamente para poder coquetear con algún hombre.

Se sentaron en el suelo y tomaron la botella de sake que una de sus damas de compañía —que había salido de quién sabe dónde— le ofrecía.

—Oye, Kaoru, —le llamó Misao—. ¿Tienes pensado cómo harás ya sabes qué?

—Así es, ¿ya sabes cómo consumarán el matrimonio? —indagó Megumi sonriendo con picardía.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó Kaoru frustrada—. ¿Por qué siempre hacen preguntas íntimas? Que yo sepa solo hay una manera de consumar un matrimonio —resopló con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Me refiero a que si serás tú la que lo complazca o él a ti —pronunció Megumi con el ceño fruncido—. Esas son las dos maneras que hay, ¿eres tú la complacida o la complacedora? —concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

Kaoru sintió sus mejillas arder mientras que sus dedos se enrollaban en su largos mechones azabaches, jugueteando con ellos. —Complacedora —mencionó, tratando de sonar segura.

—Ah, seguirás el ritual de las doce doncellas —dijo Misao para luego chasquear la lengua.

—Sí —Asintió Kamiya.

Megumi sonrió y observó a su amiga con detenimiento. —Has escogido bien, es lo mejor para mostrarle que serás una gran esposa —dijo—. ¿Segura que sabes bien cómo se lleva a cabo? —inquirió.

La reina se mantuvo en silencio. Según le habían contado _el ritual de las doce doncellas _era un rito que se había creado a base de una leyenda; ésta decía que, hacía centenares de años, existían dos reinos vecinos rebosantes de prosperidad y riquezas, ambos pueblos crecían cada vez más. Pero había algo, un pequeño detalle. Ambos dominios estaban en guerra, era una batalla constante entre sí. Ya fuera por terreno, comida, población, etc.

Un día uno de los pueblos, harto de estar combatiendo continuamente y, sabiendo que si continuaban así acabarían con ambos pueblos, decidió mandar, durante doce días, una doncella de alta sociedad. Éstas debían complacer al joven rey del pueblo vecino y, si él creía que alguna de ella era la indicada para ser su esposa, le otorgaba su semilla para que llevara en su vientre a su heredero. Pero, si no era así, el acto sexual no se completaría y la doncella sería rechazada.

De esa historia se sacó el ritual de las doce doncellas, el cual consistía en que, la mujer, debía complacer al marido y, si él consideraba que era el momento indicado, le daría su semilla para que pudiera llevar a su hijo en el vientre —igual que en la historia—. Pero si no era así, la esposa debería continuar tratando durante doce días hasta que él la aceptara.

—Sí, sé cómo se hace —contestó la azabache al fin.

— ¿Segura? —corearon ambas mujeres, observando con recelo a la Kamiya.

— ¡Que sí! —exclamó resignada, apretando los puños con impotencia. ¿Sus amigas creían que era una tonta que no sabía nada de relaciones? Que estuviera más interesada en la seguridad de su reino y que fuera una experta con la espada no significaba que fuera una ignorante. Ella sabía muy bien lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer.

—Estás muy bella —aduló Misao, observando a su amiga con una suave sonrisa.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos y colocó sus manos sobre su regazo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, permitiendo que su espeso flequillo cayera sobre sus blancos párpados.

—Pueden retirarse —dijo la reina con voz suave, dirigiéndose a sus damas de compañía, sin moverse ni un poco.

—Pero… mi señora… —dijeron todas las damas al unísono, tratando de convencerla de que ella las dejaran quedarse.

—Ha sido una orden —Abrió sus ojos, revelando orbes azules que brillaban retadores. Miró a las subordinadas con seriedad y con la clara intención de dejarles en claro que no cambiaría de idea.

—Nos iremos ahora, señora —se adelantó una, demostrando su inteligencia. Debían hacer lo que sus ama les ordenase y punto. Si llegaban a oponerse a sus deseos, las únicas que saldrían perdiendo serían ellas. Después de todo, estaban lidiando con la reina misma, soberana de todo el nuevo imperio de Kioto.

—No debiste ser tan ruda —susurró Megumi viendo como las mujeres se retiraban en fila, sin decir nada más.

—Deben obedecerme después de todo, —dijo Kaoru con seriedad—, y no creo que estén en posición de desacatar una orden.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se limitaron a servirse el Sake y a degustarlo en silencio. —Y… Kaoru, dinos, ¿qué tal es Battousai? —interpeló Misao, rompiendo el hielo.

—La verdad… —Estaba a punto de contestar, mas, enmudeció repentinamente al ver a su esposo caminar hacia donde ellas estaban sentadas charlando.

Sí, lo sabía, se suponía que ella debería estar con él. Aunque él le había permitido salir por unos segundos y justo pasó todo lo que pasó, no podría rechazar a sus amigas ahora. Ella quería contarles un poco del día "normal" que tuvo junto a su nuevo marido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Megumi al verla callarse súbitamente.

—Oh vamos, Kaoru, ¿qué te ocurre? —Indagó Makimachi cruzándose de brazos, mirándola con una sonrisa guasona—. No como que tu maridito estuviera detrás de mí —rió.

La de cabellos trenzados se congeló al escuchar una tos forzada a sus espaldas. Clavó la vista en su amiga y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo al verla observar algo fijamente a sus espaldas, al igual que Takani. Se volteó con lentitud, encontrándose con los llameantes ojos dorados del gran Battousai Himura.

— ¿Hablaban de mí? —preguntó el pelirrojo con voz ronca.

Megumi se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo una educada reverencia desde su lugar. Por su parte, Kaoru, se puso de pie y se posicionó junto a Kenshin, dispuesta a atender sus necesidades.

—Ellas son Misao Makimachi y Megumi Takani —dijo señalando a sus amigas mientras que nombraba sus respectivos nombres.

—Un gusto —dijo él haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Lamento haberme ido Kenshin, sé que debo permanecer contigo durante la fiesta, te ruego que me perdones —pidió bajando la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Está bien, Tomoe, no tienes por qué disculparte —dijo Himura.

Megumi y Misao pudieron percibir la mueca que Kaoru había hecho al oír el nombre _Tomoe _salir de los labios del samurái. Sentían pena por ella, tenía que hacerse pasar por su difunta amiga y encima soportar ser llamada por el nombre de ésta.

—Solo venía a buscarte para despedirnos de los invitados, pero, como estás con tus amigas, vendré más tarde —dijo él volteándose listo para marcharse.

— ¡No! —Profirió Kamiya, arrepintiéndose rápidamente de aquella reacción—. Quiero decir, no es necesario. Solo necesito que me des un minuto para despedirme de mis amigas —se excusó girándose a ver a Misao y a Megumi.

—Está bien —Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los finos labios del pelirrojo, antes de alejarse.

Megumi se puso de pie y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su camarada. —Apenas has entrado a la fiesta y ya quiere despedirse, eso significa algo… —dijo mientras que una sonrisa traviesa se asomaba en los labios pintados de la doctora.

—Es verdad no ha pasado ni una hora desde que has llegado y ya quiere acostarse contigo —celebró la de ojos verdes posando sus palmas abiertas sobre sus mejillas mientras que reía.

—O… tal vez está molesto porque lo dejé plantado así como si nada, luego de estar esperándome durante bastante tiempo —Sí lo sabía, esa opción era muy tonta—. Además... ¿por qué siempre relacionan todo con el sexo? —expresó su indignación en esa simple oración interrogante.

— ¡Porque somos expertas en el amor! —exclamaron cruzándose de brazos para luego chocar espalda con espalda.

—No, no lo son —negó Kamiya—. ¡Ni quiera han estado con ningún puto hombre! —chilló.

—Baja la voz cariño —dijo Megumi guiñándole un ojo—. A menos que quieras que todos en el salón te escuchen —se carcajeó.

La de ojos índigo bufó y bajó la cabeza resignada. ¡Esas dos eran imposibles! —Bien, al diablo sus teorías tontas, debo irme —anunció, dando media vuelta para luego alejarse.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, con cuidado de no pisar las manos ni los pies de nadie. Suspiró con alivio al divisar una mata rojiza sobresalir entra las cabelleras oscuras.

Se acercó a donde él estaba, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que era rodeado y toqueteado por mujeres y el parecía disfrutarlo. Sintió ser atravesada por una fuente punzada de celos. Cerró los ojos y arrugó entre sus dedos las larguísimas mangas de su kimono, tratando de contener la furia que sentía.

Echó la cabeza hacia delante y permitió que sus mechones oscuros cubrieran su rostro. ¿Qué podía esperar? Después de todo, no se conocían y no sentían nada el uno por el otro. Él solo quería pasarla bien… y ella no le arruinaría la diversión.

Caminó entre el gentío y se plantó delante de la puerta. Su mano se posó sobre la puerta de madera y papel, trazando con sus dedos líneas imaginarias. Apoyó su frente sobre el portón y suspiró, dándose por vencida.

Deslizó con delicadeza la puerta y la cerró despacio a sus espaldas para no llamar la atención de nadie. Avanzó por los pasillos del castillo, tratando de simular que todo estaba en orden.

Se frenó delante de la puerta de su habitación, la deslizó y entró en la pieza, cerrando la portilla a sus espaldas. Caminó por la gran habitación que compartiría con su esposo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento.

Buscó en el amplio armario la nemaki blanca que utilizaría para dormir y la colocó sobre el futón doble que también compartiría con el Himura.

Sus dedos tomaron el lazo que sujetaba sus cabellos y lo deslizó hasta que su larga y oscura cabellera lacia cayó suelta por su espalda.

Sus manos blancas tomaron los bordes de su kimono y los corrieron hasta que la elegante prenda se abrió y cayó al suelo con gracia. Luego, se quitó la delicada yukata de seda que llevaba debajo del kimono, quedando desnuda.

Tomó la nemaki y, cuando estaba a punto de colocársela, oyó pasos acercándose a la habitación. Corrió hacia el armario y guardo, por equivocación, la nemaki y la yukata, quedándose con el kimono más puesto sobre los hombros.

Se cubrió con la prenda y ató el obi de manera torpe, haciendo un nudo simple. Arregló su cabello y esperó a que la puerta se abriera, solo para ver la silueta de Kenshin Himura entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Por qué demonios te has ido así como así? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender el por qué de la ida de su esposa.

—Pues, te vi muy contento con tus amigas y no quise interrumpir, así que vine aquí para prepararme para dormir —dijo Kaoru—. Y eso que ni pude disfrutar la fiesta —masculló arreglando con dificultad el improvisado moño de su obi, debido a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Kenshin dio un paso hacia atrás. Eso no era lo que parecía. No eran prostitutas que él había contratado ni nada por el estilo, más bien eran de Sanosuke y, al parecer, ellas también querían divertirse con él y se le subieron arriba. Pero eso no le había resultado nada agradable y mucho menos excitante. Prefería observar a su linda _Tomoe_ con aquel adorable sonrojo a que a esas golfas vulgares.

Levantó la mirada y su atención se centró en la mujer que se encontraba delante de él. Los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana le daban un destello plateado a sus cabellos azabaches, un brillo inigualable a sus ojos azules y un precioso tono a su blanca piel.

Kaoru retrocedió al ver al pelirrojo acercarse a ella, observándola como si él fuera un león hambriento y ella una pobre e indefensa gazela.

—K-Kenshin —murmuró al verle acercarse a ella con lentitud.

Él la acorraló contra el gran armario, dejándola sin escapatoria. Clavó su mirada ambarina en aquellos ojos azules que tanto le atraían.

Los labios masculinos se posaron con suavidad sobre los carnosos labios de la azabache. Sus manos recorrieron con lujuria el sinuoso cuerpo de la mujer, deteniéndose en su cintura de avispa.

Ella suspiró al sentir los besos de su esposo bajar, dejando un rastro húmedo en su cuello de cisne. Al notar que se estaba dejando llevar, tomó al pelirrojo por los hombros y lo apartó con delicadeza.

Los ojos confusos del Himura se fijaron en las gemas azulinas de la preciosa mujer. Se sorprendió al ver como ella se abalanzaba sobre él, abrazándole.

Kaoru unió sus labios con los de él en un ardiente beso, gimiendo de placer al permitirle al de cabellera carmín recorrer toda su cavidad bucal con su lengua.

Kamiya, al sentir la mano de su esposo acariciando sus hombros, bajando lentamente con intención de apoderarse de uno de sus senos, lo detuvo con rapidez.

_—Espera… —murmuró, haciéndole creer que aún no estaba lista. Pero era todo lo contrario. Ella comenzó a repartir besos fogosos en su cuello, bajando, hasta deshacerse del haori que él portaba._

Besó la curvatura de su cuello, sonriendo complacida al oír un suspiro salir de sus labios. Arrastró su lengua desde la base de su cuello hasta llegar a la mitad de su pecho.

Sus manos acariciaron su espalda, sintiendo cada músculo contraerse y relajarse bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Clavó su mirada azulina en los ojos dorados que brillaban con pasión y fogosidad.

Su lengua jugueteó con los pezones masculinos, haciéndolo retorcerse debido al placer que estaba experimentando en esos instantes.

_—Tomoe… —Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar aquel ronco gemido. Debía continuar._

_Bajó por su pecho hasta su plano vientre, dejando un húmedo rastro de besos sobre su piel. Se detuvo de golpe al llegar al obi del pantalón y se quedó observando dicho lugar con cierta duda._

Luego de unos minutos, decidida, desató con cuidado el nudo del hakama, liberando el miembro de su amante. Sonrió al oír un sonoro gemido provenir de la garganta del Himura. Cerró sus ojos y, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su centro de placer con la boca, recibiendo un gruñido como premio.

Arqueó su espalda sintiendo la lengua femenina en sus testículos. Gruñó de manera gutural y enterró las manos en el cabello oscuro de la muchacha, con la intención de darle un ritmo definido.

Gimió estremecida al sentir como él, luego de unos largos minutos, el jalaba sus cabellos de manera bastante ruda. Haciendo que su pusiera de pie.

Él la aprisionó con su pecho y la pared, dejándola sin salida. Besó su cuello y permitió que sus manos recorrieran con lascivia el pecaminoso cuerpo de su mujer.

Ella, para facilitarle el trabajo a él, como pudo, abrió su kimono y permitió que éste se deslizara por su piel hasta caer al suelo en un grácil movimiento.

Sintió su rostro arder al ver que él recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. Deseó con todas su fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y la tragase allí mismo.

Él volvió a presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella y comenzó a repartir besos y lametones en sus delicados hombros.

—K-Kenshin —gimió ella al sentir como él atrapaba uno de sus senos con una de sus manos, para luego comenzar a torturar su rosado pezón.

Los gemidos de ella eran música para sus oídos. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver que ella cerraba los ojos y se arqueaba, permitiéndole un fácil acceso a sus pechos.

Kaoru no pudo evitar dar un gritito cuando sus labios fueron los que sustituyeron a una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos. Ese hombre iba a matarla.

Su mano libre se deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo y se detuvo en el monte de Venus de esa fina mujer. Acarició su sexo, enloquecido por los gemidos y jadeos esa mujer.

Una vez que él se hartó de atormentar sus senos y de acariciar su centro, continuó bajando por su blanco vientre. Disfrutando la expresión placentera que Tomoe tenía en su perfecto rostro.

La obligó a abrir las piernas y, con una sonrisa perversa, enterró su rostro en la unión de sus largas piernas. Su lengua se adentró en sus pliegues femeninos, otorgándole un placer inimaginable.

—K-Kenshin, para por favor… —rogó Kaoru, al borde del delirio.

Él levantó la vista y la observó con una ceja en alto. —¿Por qué, acaso no te gusta? —preguntó ronco—. Mírame —ordenó—. No dejes de hacerlo —Continuó con su labor, viendo como ella trataba de cerrar las piernas. Como si quisiera escapar del placer que le estaba proporcionando en aquellos momentos.

Ella lo obligó a mirarla y, aprovechando el momento, tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos para fundir sus labios en un apasionados beso, que solo buscaba enloquecerlo aún más.

Él colocó sus manos en sus muslos y la alzó. La miró a los ojos, como si estuviera esperando su aprobación, y, al ver que ella asentía, antes de penetrarla dijo—: Trataré de ser suave —Comenzó a entrar en ella, conteniéndose y gimiendo por su cálida estrechez.

Ella clavó las uñas en los hombros del hombre y se arqueó aún más, haciendo que sus senos se aplastaran contra el pecho de él, creando una deliciosa fricción. Apretó los dientes al sentir una punzada de dolor y apegó su frente al hombro de él, conteniendo las lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con salir.

—Tomoe… —gimió él, haciendo que su profunda voz chocara de lleno contra su oído. Ella apretó los puños con impotencia al oír ese nombre. Eso no le agradaba para nada.

—Kenshin —Se abrazó a él y cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentirlo entrar y salir casi sin delicadeza. Como si estuviera ofuscado por el deseo y solo deseara satisfacer sus necesidades carnales.

Las embestidas se volvieron más rudas y los gruñidos y gemidos por parte de ambos aumentaron, a la vez que el dolor en Kaoru desaparecía cada vez más.

Él se derramó dentro de ella, llenando su ser con su cálida semilla y ella no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, contenta.

Salió de su interior, caminó hacia el futón sin soltarla, la depositó allí y los tapó de manera cuidadosa. Luego, la acomodó sobre su pecho, disfrutando de su calmada expresión. Ella estaba exhausta. En realidad ambos estaban exhaustos.

—Mi señor me aceptó como su mujer, el pacto ha sido sellado —murmuró ella antes de caer profundamente dormida.

—Tomoe…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hola, hola.<p>

Sé que me tardé mucho y me disculpo por eso TAT

Pero bueno, al menos fue un capítulo largo, ¿no?

Le prometí a mi querida Pao que terminaría el capítulo antes del lunes y ¡BAM! Aquí está. De verdad espero que les guste. También les agradezco a todas y a cada una los reviews, pero no estaría mal dejar su comentario otra vez C:

En fin, me despido.

Besotes & Abrazotes.

_**Nina**_


End file.
